Language Lessons
by kazorashi
Summary: They might not always get along, but there are few times which they do. Gokudera teaching Haru a little bit of Italian is one of them.


**Language Lessons**

 _Summary:_ They might not always get along, but there are few times which they do. Gokudera teaching Haru a little bit of Italian is one of them.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Sign, a huge 5986 fan.**

* * *

" _Signore._ "

"Signo-ray."

" _Re._ It's pronounced like reh." Hayato moves his lips so he can help Haru verbally say the word.

"Si- _Signore_." She repeats, a little nervous. The Storm Guardian's tiny smile tells her she succeeded and Haru pumps a fist in the air. "Yes! Hahi, I did it!" She cheers joyfully. The younger teen leans back in his chair and places his foot on his desk, tilting back far enough so he wouldn't fall. Haru sits at the desk next to him but her chair is scooted so close, their knees touch.

Together, they stayed after school due to classroom duties. Usually, he'd go home with Tsuna but the Juudaime was on a date with Kyoko today. Coincidentally, Takeshi stayed for baseball, Ryohei stayed for boxing, and well... Tsuna had asked him to walk Haru home, which he agreed, with great reluctance, to do. Unfortunately for him, Haru was a diligent student and stayed to perform her classroom duties and scolded him for trying to leave her alone do it with (since he was also on duty).

The two had argued a bit while cleaning but settled down once they had to write an entry. Haru took this time to ask him to help her learn some Italian words, which he agreed with, much to her surprise. And it's been like this for a while, him teaching her a few words here and there. Hayato found it a little funny because Haru's Japanese accent was so clear whenever she tried to speak his mother tongue. He commended her effort though, he's never seen her try so hard before.

"Okay. Next one." He tells her, his lips curving into a smile. There's a little twinkle in his deep green eyes, which tell Haru to be wary of whatever he's going to say next. "Say this one, _mannaggia_."

" _Mannaggia._ " Haru repeats, readily so. Her eyes brighten. "Oh! That one was easy peasy!" Comments Haru, bringing a hand to her lips. " _Mannaggia, mannaggia._ " She repeats the words over and over until Hayato can no longer contain himself. He bursts out laughing, holding his side and Haru swears she can see tears forming in the corner of his eyes. The older girl can feel her cheeks aflame, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. She scrunches her face a bit, meek. "Heeey." Whines Haru, suspicious. "What did you make me say just now? Was it bad?"

Hayato shrugs, still grinning. She narrows her eyes on him and leans in. "Gokudera-san, did you make me say a...a _swear_ word?" Her tone is filled with disbelief and, try as he might, the Storm Guardian can't help but twitch a bit. Haru gapes at him. "It _was!?_ " She shouts, fuming. "I can't believe you would do that to me!" Her streak of not saying any kind of bad word stops at the tender age of seventeen. "Grrr... Which one was it?"

"It's a slang word, not a bad word, Haru. Calm down." Lies Hayato and his chuckling while saying so doesn't make her feel any better. If anything, it makes her feel angrier. Not relenting to hitting him (like usual), she instead puffs up her cheeks and turns away, her nose upright. Hayato, if possible, laughs even harder at that. "You look like a pig when you do that."

She hits him upright the head then.

Nursing a new wound, this doesn't deter Haru from continuing to ask him about more words ("...and if you have any sense left in your head, you'd refrain from teaching me any _bad_ words, got it?" "Yes...").

"How do you say 'touch?'" Asks Haru.

Hayato replies, still a little irritated his head still hurts. " _Toccare._ " He can see as Haru concentrates really hard before trying the word out for herself.

"Cho-cha-reh." She tries again. "Ko-cha-reh." Hayato smiles as she keeps trying. " _Toccare?_ "

"Mm hm."

Haru's eyes lights up at her success once again. "Yes! Okay, next one. Umm..." As she thinks, Haru also finds herself looking at Hayato. She likes having him teach her Italian words. Whenever she asks, he's always willing to help out. The raven haired thinks it's really because he's amused by her, to her slight annoyance. It it in these moments that she finds him more patient with her than usual. "Okay, how about 'hug?'" He raises a brow at the suggestion and Haru can feel her cheeks turn pink again. "I-I don't mean anything by it." She tells him, honestly.

Still, Hayato looks at her with slight suspicion before shrugging his shoulders. "Okay. _Abbraccio._ "

Haru frowns. "Hahi, I don't even want to try that one anymore. Another one." She says this because she can never pronounce the letter "B" and "R" together. It's not her favorite.

"You didn't even try." He tells her, interested in the girl's refusal.

"But it's sooo hard." She sighs dramatically. Hayato takes his feet off the desk and turns his body so he's facing Haru straight on.

"Come on." He urges her. " _Abbraccio._ " Again, Hayato moves his lips slowly to help Haru pronounce the word. "Ah... BR..."

"VR..." Tries Haru. "Avracho. Avrachio." She tries again and again until she quits, embarrassed. Hayato brings his hand to her lips.

"You say it funny. _Abbraccio._ " He moves her lips with his fingers to say the word. His lips, though rough, feel good against her skin.

 _'H-Hahi...'_ She thinks, her heart pace picking up the pace as Hayato leans in closer to her face, repeating the word. "A-Avrr... Abvrr..." She sounds out. "Avv..rr..." Haru's not sure if he notices, but he's _really_ close to her face right now. The girl knows he's staring at her lips to see why she can't say it but... To have someone so close to her like this, their hands on her lips, she feels so...

Light-headed.

Funny.

"G-Gokudera-san, can we just try another one?" She asks, pouting. The boy let's go of her face then and Haru finds she misses his touch. _'Just a little bit though.'_ Struggling to smile, she inquires for another word. "How about... Lips?" Again, he looks at her with suspicion at her suggestion. He smiles soon after.

" _Labbra._ " He answers, teasing. She rolls her eyes at that.

"Ugh..." Groaning, Haru slumps forward and places her hands in her face. "Never mind." His chuckling rings loud in her ears, flushing her face.

"How about we try something...easier?" He offers. Looking up, Haru purses her lips. Hoping her face isn't _too_ red in front of the Storm Guardian, she questions him about another word. " _Bacio._ " He says, another glint in his eyes.

"Is that a bad word?" Asks Haru, wary. Her only reply is a grin but nothing else. Sighing in defeat, Haru tries it. "Bah-cho. _Bacio._ "

"You did good." He tells her, encouraging her from her bruised ego just moments ago. Haru's lips twitch before she is flashing him a winning smile.

"I did?" He nods in confirmation. Feeling smug, Haru says it again. " _Bacio._ It's not that hard." Giggling, she tugs at the tie around her companion's neck. "Neh, Gokudera-san? What does 'bacio' mean?" Curious as to what such an easy word could mean, she patiently waits for his reply. She can see the glint in his eyes slowly disappear and it makes her heart pound in a panic. Soon, she let's go of his tie. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ She wonders.

Hayato looks like he wants to say something, anything, but shakes his head. "It's nothing." He murmurs under his lips. "Since we're done, we should just go."

Before Haru can say anything to ask him to stay, Hayato pulls far away and grabs his bag. "Come on Haru, turn in the notebook. I'll be waiting for you outside." He is already halfway across the classroom.

"Goku...dera." Haru watches as he disappears from view. She looks around the empty classroom and notes that it's pretty late, almost evening by the looks of outside. _'Clubs must already be done.'_ Haru didn't think so much time had passed with having Hayato teaching her some Italian. Sighing, she packs her things and grabs the notebook before following Hayato out the door.

* * *

It's silent between them as he walks her home. Haru finds herself struggling to ask him what _bacio_ meant but can't seem to bring herself to do so. Every time she sneaks a glance up at him, Hayato's face has this concentrated look. Like he's trying to figure something out and isn't pleased by what he finds. She thinks to the classroom and wonders with great curiosity what happened to him to create such a huge difference in his mood.

It isn't until she starts to see her neighborhood does Haru try to talk. "Umm... Gokudera-san?" Hayato keeps mum and distant. _'Did he ignore me?'_ Haru grabs the end of her navy skirt and tries again. "G-Gokudera-san?"

Again, nothing.

She sucks in a deep breath. "GOKUDERA-SAN!" Shouts Haru, her loud voice snapping the boy away from his silent stupor. He stops walking and turns to her, scowling.

"What?! What do you want?!" He demands. Haru folds her arms across her modest chest.

"What's wrong?" She can see his left eye twitch.

"Really?" Scoffing, Hayato rolls his eyes. "You stop when we're close to your house to ask me what's wrong?" Haru's courage deflates a bit at that.

"Y-Yeah. That's right." She takes a couple of steps before standing right in front of him. Luckily, Haru's not a regular person as her courage bounces right back. "I mean, when you were teaching me Italian, you were super nice until you taught me how to say _bacio_." He twitches at that and a sour look crosses his face. "See? That look right there." She points a finger at him.

Hayato moves her finger away but she brings it right back again. "What look?"

"That one you have!" She cries. "You get all weird whenever I say it. _Bacio._ " Haru can see Hayato turn a little red at that notice. He gulps deeply.

"No I don't." He denies. It's Haru's turn to roll her eyes. Ignoring her, he continues down the street. "Come on, let's go. We're almost to your place." Unfortunately, Haru has other plans. She doesn't bother to move from her spot. He notices this right away and looks back over his shoulder. "What are you doing, woman? Let's go." He motions his head to get her moving.

Haru shakes her head. "Nope." She pops the word. "Hahi... I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me what it means." Determined, she makes herself comfortable in that spot. Hayato blinks at her.

"Are you serious?" He asks, disbelieving. However, he knows Haru. Once she makes up her mind, there's no changing it until she gets what she wants. Narrowing his green eyes, he tries to bait her out. "I'll just leave you there then." She shrugs and flips her black hair back.

"Fine. Then I'll just tell Tsuna-san that you failed to walk me home and was unable to fulfill your duties as his right-hand man leaving you with a high chance of probability from being terminated from the Vongola Famiglia by Reborn and that by the time _if_ anything were to happen to me there would already a colossal amount of guilt building up in your conscious to regret leaving me here standing when all you have to do is tell me what one little Italian word means." Somehow, she says this all in one breath.

Hayato blinks.

Haru stares him down. "Well?" Her foot begins to tap.

"...fine." Giving a deep sigh, Hayato walks back and leans his face towards her own. She gulps at that. " _Bacio_ ," he says in a deep voice, "means _kiss_."

"Hahi?" Gasps Haru, her breath catching in her throat. She feels that familiar thud from earlier and grows amazed by the pink coloring Hayato's pale cheeks. "When you wanted to learn how to say "hug" and "lips", I wanted to tease you and teach you how to say the word 'kiss.' It was supposed to mean nothing. Then..." Hesitating, Haru urges him to continue. "...I just thought how much it'd be nice to kiss you." He whispers.

It's so quiet, Haru thinks she imagined the whole thing. Or that she's dreaming. _'Am I dreaming?'_ To make sure, she pinches herself and winces. _'No, not a dream. Which means this is...'_ Haru almost doesn't remember how to breathe.

"Teaching you Italian is...an okay way to pass time. I guess..." He struggles to say. The tip of his ears are turning red. Haru wonders if her face is beginning to match his. "No one else, not even Juudaime, is as interested in learning how to speak Italian as much as you are so whenever you ask, I agree. It's kind of fun to...be with you."

Silence encompasses them.

Haru feels a little awkward about it but is pleasantly surprised to find she doesn't hate it. "Umm... _Bacio?_ " She asks shyly. Hayato sharpens his look on her. "That is... I-If you still want to."

"...do you want to?" Questions Hayato, already leaning closer to her face. Haru says nothing but closes her eyes. It's enough of a reply for him to continue. Soon, Haru feels something soft press against her lips. It's warm, tender, and it makes her stomach fill with butterflies. She brings her hands up and places them on Hayato's broad chest. Tilting her head a little to the side, Haru gives Hayato more roam over her lips. A hesitant hand holds her by the waist, bringing her closer while his other hand caresses her neck.

They stay like that for a little while, enjoying the moment before it ends. When Hayato pulls back a little bit to give Haru room to breathe, she quickly pulls him back in. Haru wraps her arms around his neck then and Hayato holds her tightly against him by the waist. So close that he can feel her breasts against his chest, causing him to groan. Haru tip toes so she can kiss him even deeper. "Gokudera-san..." Whispers Haru fervently and he begins to kiss down her jawline to her neck. Flushing, she moans lightly and leans her head back.

"Whoa." A cheerful voice interrupts the two, stopping them in their...indecent actions. Both Haru and Hayato look up and see Takeshi in his baseball uniform. There's dirt all over him and even a smudge found its way to his cheek. This doesn't deter his wide and knowing grin. The two pull away from each other fiercely.

"What the... How long have you been standing there you freaking pervert?!" Shouts Hayato. Steam almost seems to be coming out of his ears. Takeshi laughs.

"I'm not the one kissing Haru in public." He retorts, glancing at Haru as she struggles to regain her composure. "Sooo..." The two wince at his playful tone, knowing that he would use this moment against them if he ever needed to. "Are you guys... Dating all of a sudden?" His question throws them off. Haru and Hayato share a look.

"Yes." He says.

"No." Haru says at the same time. Hayato gapes at her (she's now embarrassed _and_ flustered) before shooting a glare her way. Takeshi bursts out into laughter.

"What do you _mean_ 'no'?!" He shouts, feeling irked.

Haru stutters. "Wh-What do _you_ mean by 'yes'?!" She gives him a defying look. "I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend!" Explains Haru. Her heart thuds loudly in her ear drums. Hayato, meanwhile, growls at her.

"Oh? So you'd just ask anyone to kiss you and it'd be okay?!" The silver haired teen looks to Takeshi who can't seem to hold his laughter. He begins to feel humiliated that out of everyone in the world, baseball freak was the one who caught them in their moment. Hayato snarls at his best friend. "Shut the hell up you!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Haru defends herself, face hot.

"Whatever, walk home by yourself." Huffing, Hayato begins to stalk off.

"Fine!" Agrees Haru before glaring at Takeshi. He stops laughing. "I'll just have Yamamoto-san walk me home!" Before Haru can even grab his arm, Hayato runs back and pulls her with him.

"Like hell you will! Stupid woman!" He argues, tugging Haru down the street. Both of them continue to fight but neither let go of each other. Takeshi looks at them with fondness. He shakes his head and decides to follow them for his own humor.

"Wait up guys!" He shouts, catching up. Hayato glares at him before shouting at him in Italian.

To this day, neither Haru nor Takeshi knows what he said but whatever it was couldn't have been nice.

* * *

 _(A/N: Thank you for reading. This was supposed to end with Haru and Hayato in the classroom but alas, nothing ever happens the way I want it to when I write. Please leave a review and lemme know what you think!_

 _Un-beta'd.)_


End file.
